Fall in love
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Qué tiene de malo caer? Kyoko sabrá lo que es dejarse ir a aquél acantilado.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Fall in love**

-Tsuruga-san, ¿qué hace aquí?-

-Yahiro-san me dijo que hoy era tu audición como Momiji y como acabo de regresar a Japón vine a verte-

-¿Cómo puede gastar su precioso tiempo en mí?-por supuesto que por dentro estaba más que feliz por poder verlo, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo él.

-Me encanta pasar mi tiempo contigo Mogami-san-Kyoko se ruborizó por su respuesta inesperada y mejor dejó zanjado el asunto.

-¡Ren-kun!-gritó alguien que a Kyoko no le agradaba.

-Oh, Kimiko-san-saludó Ren amable como siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver a Mogami-san-dijo sin más.

-¿Mogami-san?-Kimiko miró a Kyoko despectivamente-ah, a ella-

Esa mirada molestó mucho a Kyoko y para Ren tampoco pasó desapercibida.

-Pero Ren-kun, ¿qué te parece si vienes conmigo? Tengo mucho que contarte-

El actor fue prácticamente arrastrado de allí en contra de su voluntad. ¿Por qué querría ir él con Kimiko y no con Kyoko?

-Le dije que por eso no era buena idea que viniera. Kimiko siempre se comporta así con Ren. Él siempre la rechaza, pero no hay forma de quitársela de encima-explicó Yashiro.

El manager quiso seguir explicando, pero no pudo, ya que experimentando el susto de su vida cuando sintió la temperatura descender drásticamente en cuestión de segundos y sin razón lógica aparente, pero descubrió que un aura demoniaca cubría totalmente a Kyoko. Ya la había visto así, pero esta vez era peor que nunca.

-¿Kyoko-chan, te encuentras bien?-le preguntó aterrado.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Yashiro-san vuelvo enseguida-

Kyoko había recuperado la compostura, pero Yashiro vio algo extraño en su mirada. ¿Será?

Poco después, Kyoko solo esperaba su turno para terminar con la fase final de la audición.

-Kyoko-chan. Kyoko-chan-llamaba insistentemente Yashiro.

-¿Eh? ¿Me decía Yashiro-san?-

-Kyoko-chan, ¿qué te ocurre?-

-¿A mí? Nada-intentó disimular-¿por qué?-

-Kyoko-chan, no me mientas-

-No le estoy mintiendo-

Sí. Definitivamente, esa era la razón por el extraño comportamiento de Kyoko. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Ya que no me lo quieres decir, seré directo. A ti te gusta Ren-no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

Kyoko abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verse descubierta por segunda vez.

Pero en esta ocasión, no lo soportó ni un poco.

Se lanzó a los brazos de su manager temporal y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Sí! ¡Yashiro-san, él me gusta! ¡Me gusta muchísimo! ¡Lo amo tanto!-

Yashiro quedó sorprendido por su reacción, pero posó su mano sobre sus cabellos para calmarla.

-Calma, calma Kyoko-chan-

Kyoko se alejó para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-¿Qué te parece si después del trabajo hablamos sobre esto?-

-Yo…-

-¿Qué te parece?-

-Está bien, Yashiro-san-

Después de la primera etapa de la audición para Momiji, Ren por fin pudo liberarse de Kimiko y fue enseguida con Kyoko.

-Sabía que ganarías la primera etapa de la audición, Mogami-san. Ahora solo falta la de mañana-

-Gracias Tsuruga-san-eso en verdad le daba valor a Kyoko.

-Perdón por no haber estado junto a ti apoyándote como era mi propósito inicial-

-No se preocupe por ello-Kyoko le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, aunque por dentro se sentía decepcionada.

Ren se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, pero antes de llegar, Yashiro le pidió que los dejará en un pequeño restaurante familiar.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué, Yashiro-san?-preguntó el actor.

-Es que tengo pendientes que atender con ella-

-¿Pendientes?-

-Sí, así que nos vemos mañana, Ren-

-Pero…-

-Nos vemos Tsuruga-san-se despidió también Kyoko.

Yashiro y Kyoko salieron del auto, dejando a Ren solo y extrañado.

-Tranquila Kyoko-chan, él no se molestará-

-Yo creo que sí-

Ya en el restaurante…

-Ren me ha dicho que te gustan las hamburguesas con un huevo encima-

-¡Sí!-respondió emocionada-Gracias-

Ante la idea de comer tan exquisito manjar, Kyoko no podía rechistar.

Yashiro se murió de la risa, al igual que Ren, al ver a Kyoko comer tan entusiasmada, pero cuando hubo terminado, se dispuso a hablar del tema por el cual estaban ahí.

-Bien Kyoko-chan, ahora ¿me contarías todo?-

-Verá Yashiro-san…-

Kyoko le contó todo desde el principio, haciendo énfasis del porqué nunca se lo diría.

-¿Kyoko-chan habrá algo que pueda hacer para persuadirte y se lo confieses?-

-Nada me hará cambiar de opinión-dijo tajante.

-Pero ¿y si él no te rechaza?-Yashiro no quería ser él quién le confesara que Ren también la amaba.

-No quiero ni pienso arriesgarme-seguía insistiendo.

-¿Hay alguien más que lo sepa?-

-Sí. El Presidente Lory.-

-¿Él? ¿Y no ha hecho nada?-

-Por suerte. Pero ahora que ya se han dado cuenta dos personas, me preocupa más-

-Kyoko-chan, es que tus celos fueron muy evidentes-

-¿Qué? ¿Celos?-Aquello la alarmó más.

-Sí. Pusiste una cara terrorífica cuando viste que Kimiko se llevó a Ren-

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Sí sigo así, él se va a dar cuenta! ¿Qué hago?-

Yashiro pensaba que sus reacciones eran un poco exageradas, pero conociendo a Kyoko, en realidad era un comportamiento normal.

-Actuar. Si no quieres que él se dé cuenta, actúa. Por ejemplo, cuando veas a Kimiko cerca de Ren, habla conmigo para distraerte-

-Sí. ¡Esa es una buena idea! ¡Eso haré!-

Esa noche, cuando Yashiro llegó a su casa, no sabía ni que pensar.

-¡Kyoko-chan está enamorada de Ren! ¡Sí! ¡Al fin! ¡Qué felicidad! Pero no puedo decir nada o traicionaré su confianza… ni modos, Ren tendrá que apañárselas solo, es demasiado lento. ¡Ay, quiero ver como inicia la historia de amor de mis representados favoritos! ¡Por favor Ren, haz algo rápido! A menos qué…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tendrá continuación, pero antes publicaré "Miradas"


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 2:**

Al día siguiente Kyoko asistió puntualmente a la segunda prueba para obtener el papel de Momiji, pero nunca creyó que Tsuruga-san iría nuevamente. ¿Tanto le gustaba que Kimiko se le pegara como garrapata?

Sin embargo, él al verla llegar la saludó con una sonrisa, haciendo que a Kyoko se le olvidaran sus pensamientos celosos.

-Buenos días Mogami-san-

-Buenos días Tsuruga-san, ¿Qué hace aquí nuevamente?-

-Vine a acompañar a Yashiro-

- _Mentirilla blanca_ -pensó Ren sin saber que a Kyoko le hubiera gustado que le dijera la verdadera razón de su presencia.

-Pero, ¿y su trabajo?-

-Por el momento estoy libre, solo tengo un pequeño compromiso al rato-

Kyoko lo miró sin tragarse aquéllo.

-¿Es en serio?-

-¿Verdad que sí, Yashiro-san?-le preguntó a su manager quién solo observaba emocionado por saber todo, pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

-Así es, Kyoko-chan-

Ahora Kyoko tampoco podía confiar en que Yashiro fue quién en realidad preparó ese encuentro, lo cual no era cierto en esa ocasión.

Flashback…

-Ren, ¿no me digas que ahora sospechas que podría arrebatarte a Kyoko-chan solo porque ayer me quedé con ella después de que nos dejaras?-Yashiro estaba un poco enojado y divertido al respecto. Si Ren solo supiera la verdad…

-Claro que no, tú eres de las pocas personas de las que jamás desconfiaría-

Era cierto que no sospechaba de su manager, pero aun así el gusanillo de los celos se había presentado. ¡Por favor! ¡Sí su manager y amigo era quién más deseaba que él estuviera con Kyoko!

-¿Y entonces?-

-Estoy preocupado. ¿De qué hablaste ayer con ella?-

-Ay, tranquilo. Cosas sin importancia-intentó quitarle interés al asunto. No podía decirle la verdadera razón por la que se había quedado a conversar con Kyoko.

-No te creo-

-Fue solo de trabajo Ren…-

-Está bien. Supongo que te creeré, pero asegúrate de contarme las cosas importantes-

-Sí, sí, ¿te vas a quedar para verla?-

-Por supuesto. Quiero verla-

-No permitas que Kimiko se te acerque-le dijo con demasiado seriedad.

 _-O va a haber sangre_ -pensó.

Fin Flashback

Todo parecía estar bien. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera, estaban felices por poder verse y Yashiro estaba encantado de saber ese secreto, pero la hámster número 2 tenía que aparecer.

-¡Ren-san, buenos días!-Fue enseguida a verlo y a colgarse de su brazo, para llevárselo lejos.

-¡Kimiko-san, espera! ¡Detente! Yo estaba…-

-Vamos, Ren-san no pongas resistencia-

Mientras tanto, Yashiro intentaba controlar a Kyoko que ya daba señales de arder en celos.

-Kyoko chan, recuerda, habla conmigo-le pidió a la chica.

-Sí Yashiro-san, mejor repasemos las escenas-

-Buena idea-

Kyoko hablaba entre dientes, intentando por todos los medios guardar compostura.

Gracias a los consejos de Yashiro para evitar sus celos, las pruebas salieron perfectamente. Kyoko lucía espectacular como Momiji, incluso se parecía a Kozuki Tsukasa de ese manga futurista de dicha mangaka que conocemos muy bien.

Ahora era hora de los resultados.

-Y por último y con un 100% de los votos escogimos para el papel de Momiji a Kyouko-

-¡Lo lograste Kyoko-chan!-

-¡Lo logré Yashiro-san!-gritaban emocionados.

Kimiko solo observaba, maldiciéndola por dentro. Al mirar a Ren, quien estaba a su lado –obligadamente- pudo ver una expresión nunca antes vista en su rostro.

- _Ya veo_ …-pensó.

-Ren-san-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Podría traerme una bebida?-

-Pero…-

-Quiero felicitar a Kyouko-san-

-Está bien…-

Mientras Ren se fue refunfuñando a buscar la bebida Kimiko fue con Kyoko.

-Felicidades-

-Gracias…-Kyoko estaba en guardia. Esa chica no le gustaba nada.

-Disculpa, pero ¿qué relación tienes con Ren-san?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Kyoko no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Curiosidad-

-Es mi sempai-

- _No, Kyoko tranquila, que no note el dolor en tu voz-_

-Perfecto-

-¿Qué?-

-Así puedo hacerlo mío-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Ren volvía con la bebida, estaba exhausto de Kimiko, él solo quería estar con Kyoko, pero el caballeroso Tsuruga Ren no podía hacerla a un lado como Cain hacía con Manaka.

 _-¡Al diablo la caballerosidad!-_

Fue lo último que pensó antes de que Kimiko llegara corriendo hasta él y sin importarle el lugar, lo tomó de la camisa para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo.

Si no ganaba el papel de Momiji, entonces le quitaría a Tsuruga Ren.

Por suerte, Ren soltó las bebidas a tiempo y logró poner sus manos entre sus labios y los de ella.

Todos miraban estupefactos y Yashiro muy preocupado.

-¿Kyoko-chan?-le preguntó a la chica.

Sintió como un frío inexplicable subía por su espalda y todas las personas que ahí se encontraban sentían como en un par de segundos la temperatura descendía drásticamente.

Kyoko había visto el beso, más no que Ren lo hubiera evitado.

 _-¿Cómo osaba esa tipa a besar a su Tsuruga-san? ¡¿Qué derecho tenía ella?! ¡Era suyo! ¡Y debía reclamar lo que era de su propiedad!-_

Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a ellos y tal y como hizo con la hámster número 1 la jaló para separarlo de él y la lanzó al suelo.

-¡Este hombre desde que nació en este mundo me pertenece! ¡No vuelvas a tocarlo!-

Ren tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. ¿esos eran celos auténticos? ¿o estaba representando a Setsuka? No. No era Setsuka. Era Kyoko. ¿acaso será que en esa ocasión también era Kyoko y no Setsuka?

-Mogami-san…-

Kyoko reaccionó al escuchar su voz. Lo miró aterrorizada.

¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¡Montó una escenita de celos frente a todos y lo que es peor frente al mismísimo causante de esos celos! ¡Se expuso ella solita! ¿Y ahora qué? Ya debió darse cuenta de sus obvios sentimientos. ¿Qué más podía perder?

-¡Con un demonio!-gritó-¡Ya qué más da!-

Se acercó a él e hizo lo mismo que Kimiko, tomó su camisa para atraerlo hacía ella y unió sus labios con los suyos, pero en esta ocasión, Ren no puso sus manos en medio para evitar el contacto.

 _-¡Dios! ¡Esto es un sueño! ¡Kyoko me está besando_!-sin desaprovechar la oportunidad brindada, rodeó su cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y disfrutó plenamente de esos labios que se le hacían tan apetecibles.

Si lo de Kimiko les había impresionado a todos, no se comparaba con la actual situación; ese beso los había dejado sin habla.

Yashiro sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver lo que había resultado de un ataque de celos, pero decidió darles un poco de privacidad.

-No hay nada más que ver aquí, váyanse, váyanse-les decía a todos los presentes y uno a uno se alejaron entre murmullos y cuchicheos.

Yashiro le hizo frente a Kimiko quién los miraba furiosa aún desde el suelo.

-Kimiko-san, creo que lo más recomendable para usted sería que en vez de intentar interponerse entre el amor de alguien más, sería mejor que te dedicaras a pulir tus habilidades actorales, Kyoko-chan te ganó limpiamente, así que haz caso a mi consejo y así no tendrás que recurrir a otros métodos como los que utilizaste contra Koenji Erika-san-

Kimiko lo miró desafiante y poniéndose de pie le dijo:

-Ya lo verán-le dijo y se fue de ahí.

-Creo que yo también me iré-

Yashiro se fue dando brinquitos de alegría. Tenía mucho que contarle a Lory.

Y si se preguntan qué fue de Kyoko y Ren, pues ellos seguían besándose sin importarles nada ni nadie más.

Al fin tenían al otro entre sus brazos y labios, ¿acaso había algo que desearan más que eso?

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: Almohada

aunque aún no estoy segura si le dejaré ese título...


End file.
